


Sleeping Together

by anxiousgeek



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Fluff, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 09:45:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16134704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousgeek/pseuds/anxiousgeek
Summary: Josephine's bed is not big enough for the three of them.





	Sleeping Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweettasteofbitter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweettasteofbitter/gifts).



> A treat for the Black Emporium Exchange.

When Josephine had bought the bed she had not expected this.  
  
When she had purchased the bed, her main consideration had been getting it to the fortress. That had been her main consideration for most of the things she bought for the Inquisition in those first few weeks in the mountain. The only person she really gave thought about when it came to furniture was the Inquisitor themselves. They only deserved the best, and her bed bigger was much better.  
  
Not that she was using it right now of course.  
  
She smiles though because it is sweet of her to fall asleep waiting for her to return.  
  
For them both to fall asleep waiting for her.  
  
Of course, that brings her back round to her original problem. While Cassandra has refused a proper room and proper bed time and time again, this has not meant she is adverse to sleeping in a bed.  
  
Particularly Josephine’s bed.  
  
Herah snores gently, shifts and throws an arm over Cassandra. Both warriors are curled up around each other, fast asleep even though it is barely past evening meal.  
  
She thinks. Josephine admits that time gets away from her sometimes and Herah has threatened more than once to come and simply carry Josephine to bed. She would hate it, as would Cassandra, but at the same time they both agree there is something...romantic about the idea of the Inquisitor carrying them in those strong arms.  
  
Josephine is pretty sure that this situation, while sweet, it mostly annoying.  
  
She could go and sleep in Herah’s bed. It’s big enough for the three of them and more than enough room for Josephine on her own. Except, since the three of them came to together she only spends the night alone when they both head out for missions together. Which is far too often as far as she’s concerned.  
  
The simple fact is, there is just not enough room for Josephine in the bed. As it is Herah’s backside is sticking out from beneath the covers and in the air slightly. She’s curled into a ball, Cassandra curled around her and it’s beautiful. The two of them are wearing shifts and small clothes, but she knows their bodies, can imagine them naked.  
  
She wishes she could paint. Or have someone paint them for her so she can keep the picture forever.  
  
Though they both promise forever Josephine fears for them and misses them when they are away.  
  
She makes a decision.  
  
She undresses slowly, each layer removed and set aside carefully until she is in her frilly small clothes. She finds a nightgown, one of her thicker ones for the winter and makes her way to the chaise lounge that sits at the other end of the room. She stokes the fire back up, takes a blanket that the other women have disregarded (neither of them feel the cold quite like Josephine) and she lies down.  
  
She’s warm enough and short enough to fit on the chaise lounge. She listens to her loves breathing, watches the fire and falls to sleep content.  


* * *

  
  
Josephine jolts awake.  
  
Cassandra is lifting her up into her arms, frowning at her and the ambassador blinks at her for a moment.  
  
“What are you doing on the settee?” she whispers.  
  
Josephine looks over to see Herah still fast asleep in the bed, stretched out now. Cassandra walks over to them and lays her down next to her.  
  
“Sleeping,” Josephine replies, a little louder than she would've liked but Herah doesn’t stir. “There is not enough room for the three of us in my bed.”  
  
“Nonsense,” Cassandra grumbles, and she climbs onto the bed next to her. They both shift closer to Herah until the Seeker is properly on the bed and Josephine is squashed between them. She’s not sure she can breathe but when Cassandra wraps an arm around her, curls her body around hers and pulls her close she doesn’t mind. Both women are all muscle and surprisingly soft skin, and she entangles her legs with Herah’s getting comfortable.  
  
She’s hot, so hot, but so very, very secure.  
  
“Better,” Herah mumbles, not opening her eyes and Josephine smiles.  
  
“Much,” Cassandra agrees behind her.  
  
There is definitely not enough room for the three of them, but she is already falling to sleep and neither woman seems willing or awake enough to argue with her about it. She is sure one them will end up on the floor and it’s partly why she was on her chaise lounge in the first place.  
  
She’s asleep before she can point that out to them.

* * *

  
  
In the morning she’s alone in the bed.  
  
She's damp with sweat, it happens on occasion when she spends the night with both women. Herah always runs hot and Cassandra always wraps herself around Josephine. It also happens when the three of them are squashed up together in her too small bed it seems. She sits up, looking on either side of the bed for her fallen lovers but finding neither on the floor.  
  
“Looking for something?” Cassandra asks.  
  
The Seeker is dressed and placing a kettle over the fire, Herah is sitting on a chair reading and the sun streaming in the window tells her she’s already late.  
  
“I half expected you both to be on the floor,” she says with a smile. “This bed is far too small for the three of us. Something I have mentioned before.”  
  
Herah stands, coming to sit on the edge of the bed. She leans over and kisses Josephine quickly.  
  
“You could’ve told us both to leave, or either of us,” she says. Josephine huffs, insulted by the very idea that she would or could turf either of them out of her bed. Out of any bed. “Sorry,” Herah adds and kisses her again.  
  
“At least there’s more room here than in my room,” Cassandra tells her, joining them on the bed, kissing Josephine too.  
  
“You do not have a room,” Josephine says. “And we could at least lay out more bedrolls, we cannot make my bed bigger.”  
  
“We can get you a bigger bed though.”  
  
“If the two of you would be willing to wait for me in Herah’s room more often I would not need a bigger bed,” she tells them sternly. Herah laughs, pulling her back down onto the bed and causing her to squeal.  
  
“But you’ll get one right?” she asks.  
  
Josephine looks at Cassandra who is simply smiling.  
  
“Yes,” she sighs.


End file.
